


therapy

by YourLastSuprise



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hurt Sakamoto Ryuji, Sad Sakamoto Ryuji, Short, rip me im just being a kinnie, vent post lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLastSuprise/pseuds/YourLastSuprise
Summary: ryuji thinks about his dad.trigger warning for mentions of abuse
Kudos: 17





	therapy

Ryuji shuts his eyes tight, his vision filling with spotty blue lines. Everything is bothering him right now. The way the blanket is resting on him, the way he can hear wind rustling the trees outside. It's annoying, but he can't put his finger on why. He pushes the blanket off of him, flipping over and shoving his face into the pillow. He feels like punching a wall. 

Goddammit.

He sounds like his father. 

Every day is a constant reminder of the mark left by that dirtbag, the living room walls littered with holes and scratches. Even Ryuji himself was a reminder, he was starting to look like his dad. Thats why he had broken his mirror a few weeks ago, it's still laying on the ground broken, small pieces of glass surrounding it. Ryuji had been avoiding his reflection to the best of his ability, but you can't hide from things forever. 

Especially not yourself.

He should probably go to therapy, but the thought of asking makes him feel stupid. He doesn't want his mother to worry, and he doesn't want to sound weak.

Every time things seem to get better they crash down again, he was reaching for fruit that always seemed to waft away as soon as he was close. He flips back over on to his back and puts his hands over his face. He feels like crying, but it's almost as if his body can't. Ryuji feels like he can feel every bone in his body, frozen to his bed. 

When he was younger, his father would tell Ryuji how he wishes he was never born. Now that he’s older, Ryuji agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in four months be easy on me lol


End file.
